Currently in the vehicle care industry when it is desired to deliver an undiluted chemical from a storage tank to an area for a particular use, a positive displacement pump such as, for example, an air driven peristaltic pump is used with one or more spray nozzles plumbed to the outlet. These pumps are low cost and serve the function well at high flow rates and long run times but when conditions involve low flow rates, short run times, and/or high accuracy of chemical delivery, these pumps fall short. Often times you will see chemical running out of a nozzle directly onto the floor, thus not being directed or atomized by the spray nozzle at all resulting in wasted chemical and poor performance of the system.